In the Caverns of McCullough
by doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown
Summary: Sam and Dean are off to the caves of McCullough, North Dakota after a vision. But when the brothers get trapped in these caverns with a monster, things aren’t looking up. To add to their troubles, the boys are in a fight and Sam is hiding something…


Disclaimer: As many eye lashes as I wish on, I still don't own or get any money from Sam or Dean Winchester or the world that they live it. (which I so DEEPLY wished I lived in)

Description… no, that's not it… damn, what is that word? OH! Summary: Sam and Dean are off to the caves of McCullough, North Dakota after a vision. But when the brothers get trapped in these caverns with a monster, things aren't looking up. To add to their troubles, the boys are in a fight and Sam is hiding something…

New story! Yay! Ok, I have loverly fever right now, so this might not make much sense… hehe. Oh! And thank you SO MUCH to all those who reviewed "Home Alone!"

17-year-old, Spencer Jordan sprinted through the forest, the roots and plants tripping him.

He had to get away. He had to. He needed to escape from it all: the campsite; the caves; he sight of his dead friends, their bodies tattered and frozen solid; and the thing that had done it.

The thing stood at about 6' feet, albino white and furry. It walked like a man, but with amazing speed. Its teeth stuck out from under its lip, shining with blood and sharp as a dagger.

In the distance, Spencer could see his car parked neatly in row along with his friends' cars. Soon he was close enough to read the big letters of the sign that had greeted him when he first arrived. "Corran's State Park. McCullough, North Dakota," it read.

Spencer readied his keys in his hand, sprinting full out. The cars and sign were a mere 20 ft away when he felt a cold presence all around him.

The wind blew and the temperature dropped below freezing, immobilizing Spencer's body, which was only clad in shorts and a t-shirt. The ground froze, as did the foliage surrounding him.

He fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably. His vision began to darken, his body numb, causing him to barely notice when the large hairy beast came and looked down on him.

He only realized the arrival of the monster when it sunk it's deathly teeth through the frozen flesh of Spencer's hip.

The boy screamed in agony and let the darkness consume him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.

That was the only thing that Sam Winchester's mind was focused on.

Sheer and utter pain.

It raced through his body, causing a ringing in his ears.

He lay there on the frozen earth, his body shaking from the cold. But the cold didn't matter. His mind only registered the pain. He begged for it to end, for the world to become for ever dark.

But it didn't.

Instead the cold left him, blanketing him with a coat of warmth instead. Literally blanketing him. There was a blanket on him now.

And the ground. The ground didn't feel so hard anymore. In fact, it wasn't even earth anymore, it was a mattress.

The ringing had stopped too, now replaced with a loud screaming. But as soon as Sam realized it was there, it was gone, replaced by someone screaming a name. His name. Sam. Someone was screaming at him, telling him to wake up.

But he couldn't just yet, the pain too fierce in his hip. It sewed his eye lids closed, caused his body to tremor. Yet, when he thought about it, the pain wasn't as bad. It was quickly fading like a bad dream. Soon it was gone, only a small shadow of the original pain remained.

Sam opened his eyes.

"Sammy! Are you ok?" Sam's brother yelled, bringing Sam's face into his hands.

Sam couldn't find words and his tongue was plastered to the roof of his mouth.

"SAM!" Dean screamed, the horror and worried laced thickly in his voice.

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but he felt the bile rising in his throat as he thought of the images that inhabited his latest vision.

He jumped from the motel bed, gently pushing Dean out of the way, and dashed to the bathroom. He had barely made it to the toilet when the vomiting began.

Dean followed closely behind him, rubbing smooth circles on his brother's back.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'm right here. I'm right here," he whispered soothingly.

Finally Sam finished and he collapsed against his big brother.

Dean was unsure of what to do at first, but he composed himself and brought Sam closer, leaning them both against the wall.

They sat for a couple of minutes, Sam weakly whimpering, before Sam quietly said, "We gotta go to North Dakota."

"What? Why?" Dean said, slightly surprised.

"Vision."

"Yeah, I figured that, Sam. But why North Dakota?"

"'Cause that was where that boy was. That was where Spencer was."

"Spencer? These things are getting so clear that you know their names?" Dean asked, genuinely worried.

"And feel when a monster chomps their leg off."

"Aww, Sammy. Is that what you were screaming about?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"What? Sam? Sorry for what?" None of this was Sam's fault. Didn't he know that?

"For waking you and making you worry," Sam replied quietly.

"Don't be. Don't even think about it. But there is one way you could repay me."

"What? OK, sure, what is it?"

"Get off my arm, would you? It's falling asleep."

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Sam said, quickly getting up, causing him self to have a battle with vertigo.

Dean stood up, ignoring the near chick flick moment he and his brother had just had.

"Are you sure about the North Dakota part?" he said, stretching.

"Yeah, positive. McCullough, North Dakota."

"Then let's go. It's 900 miles to McCullough, and we've got 8 hours till sun down tonight."

Dean walked into the room, grabbing his duffle bag and packing his stuff.

Sam shrugged and followed suit, chuckling as he said, "It's a race against time."

Sam and Dean Winchester, off on another world-wind adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary: Yay! New Story! More Sam and Dean. in room with Sam and Dean, streamers fall from ceiling. Boys have party cone-hats on

Sam: Yay!

Dean: (Sarcastic) Yay! rips hat off

Hilary: For any of my new readers, I have little interviews with Sam and Dean at the end of each chapter, WHICH I might like to add was the great idea of HaileyStarlight!

Dean: Stupid Hailey, just had to tell YOU about us!

Hilary: Smacks upside the head. So, how are you guys liking the story.

Sam: Well, the beginning of the part where we come in was a little confusing at first, but I got it as I read on.

Hilary: Yeah, sorry about that. I have a little annoying thing called a fever right now. It is taking over my mind!

Sam: Well, we hope you feel better.

Hilary: Thank you. Dean, how are you liking the story?

Dean: It's not that bad. You showed I cared for Sam with out having a chick-flick moment.

Hilary: Well, I am glad you liked that, but I wouldn't get too used to it. You know I love my chick-flick moments!

Dean: groans

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I'm going to go lay down to get rid of this awful headache, but I know the perfect medicine! A REVIEW! YAY!

See you next chapter!


End file.
